matthewreillyfandomcom-20200214-history
Troll Mountain (location)
Troll Mountain is the name of a mountain peak within the Black Mountains, and is so named because it is home to many trolls. History Early History There are a number of magnificent structures on Troll Mountain, but they weren’t built by the trolls. It is believed an ancient civilisation erected them. Troll Mountain . Description Troll Mountain lies at the centre of a group of lesser mountains so that they appear to ring around while it soars majestically into the air. The lesser mountains are black but Troll Mountain is a mysterious grey colour. The eastern flank of Troll Mountain is craggy and has a well-used path leading between the dam at the base of the mountain and the main gate to the mountain. This is the path the draggers use to move supplies up and down the mountain. The western flank of the mountain is sheer and inaccessible. Troll Mountain is a magnificent and sinister sight for any human. It is not surprising that few humans return from it alive. Features Rope bridge There is only one way to get in and out of Troll Mountain: across a rope bridge. This rope bridge connects the mountain to another pinnacle. The point where the rope bridge meets the mountain is guarded by a watchtower. Dam At the base of the mountain is a dam where water has been cut off by large boulders, which could be moved by trolls but not humans. A small amount of water from the dam pours into a moat around the mountain, which is full of a bog of gripping mud. The bog rings the mountain on three sides, and the dam protects the fourth. Main Gate The watchtower at the rope bridge is known to the trolls as the main gate. It is heavily fortified and adorned with curved wooden tusks. On top of the tusks is a glowing red lantern. This is known as an ‘All’s Well’ fire, if the light goes out the trolls know there is something wrong. From the main gate, a magnificent staircase leads up the mountain. Great Hall The stairs from the main gate lead to the Great Hall of the Mountain King. This is located in the heart of the mountain and has a large arched doorway flanked by ornate stone windows. King’s Winter Throne Hall Above the Great Hall is a vast open space with an elevated throne flanked by two enormous banners and four magnificent pillars carved from the mountain. The pillars support a roof that seems to have once been the mountain’s peak. The Troll King holds court here during winter as the trolls love the cold. From the throne is a view of the nearby mountains, the Badlands, the river valley and the vast southern sea. Fighting Platform To the eastern side of the King’s Winter Throne Hall is a fighting platform. This circular wooden platform juts out about with a gap of ten feet from the throne hall and is suspended over a sheer drop to the bottom of the mountain. This is where fighting challenges between trolls take place. Supreme Watchtower Above the roof of the King’s Winter Throne Hall is a crenelated battlement with guards, and above this is the Supreme Watchtower. At more than 3000 feet high, this watchtower looks out over the mountains and river valley. There is no external door to the Supreme Watchtower. Trivia . Category:Locations Category:Troll Mountain Category:Mountains